In developing web-based applications, features may depend on code structures. For example, features may be based on writing codes and modifying codes. Designing of webpages is becoming more advanced because many features may be customized according to the user's requirements. Moreover, a user may control the design of various artifacts and may modify the artifacts based on the requirements. However, designing features for web application involves generation of generalized code and thus modifying the artifacts may create additional complexity.
Traditionally, to provide user-customized style specifications, methods for updating code to provide a user specific web application may be used. However, these methods may also have certain drawbacks. For example, updating code may bloat the code generators. Updating code may also conflict with the generic nature of code generation strategies, which may lead to maintenance problems for product lines. Moreover, the process for updating code may also require additional time overhead for testing. Further, the process of updating code associated with web development may also cause browser compatibility issues. In general, the above described issues may be referred to as scripting and styling issues.